At the mercy of a test tube
by Reve a deux
Summary: My breathe hitches at the sight before me.  Oh God, they are early today  Whoever knew that Kyouya indulged in...voyeurism?   HikaXKaoXKyo kinky threesome


Where can Kyoya be rushing off to in such a hurry? Wait is that...him? And...the twins?

Mostly Kyoya POV

* * *

"Ring drring drring...ring drring drring.."  
The school bell jerks me out of my reverie.  
My classmates are packing up, lessons must be over for the day...  
Just then, Tamaki stands up and turns to me, a frown marring his beautiful face  
"Kyoya, I'm going to look for Haruhi okay? The twins were whispering into her !..."  
Not wanting Tamaki to see my unguarded expression, I re-adjust my glasses, so that the light will glint off it.  
Giving Tamaki a nod, I cut his blabbering short, "Then shouldn't you hurry?"

Tamaki blinks and starts nodding, mumbling under his breathe as he rushes out of the room.  
"Yes, yes I should hurry...hurry."  
I check my watch. Half past 1  
I have to go now, if I want to make it there on time

Making quick work, I pack up my books and stationery and saunter out of the classroom, heading to the east wing of the school. As my feet bring me further away from the classrooms, my pace pick up considerably. Checking my watch again, I hiss, seeing that I only have 15 more minutes...  
Darting a glance behind my shoulder to make sure that the hallway is empty, I clutch my bag under my arm and dash up the stairs to the third level, sprinting eastwards.  
This east wing of the building is the oldest in the entire school, being the first to be built. Discussions are currently underway concerning refurbishing this building but in the meantime, only the first level will house classrooms and even those are rarely used. Confident that no one will see me, I sprint down the hallway of the third floor, coming to a stop at the only spiral staircase in the entire building. This staircase leads to a science lab, one that has not been used for in ages. Not to say that it is dusty or dirty in any way, cleaners come to clean the premises every morning.

I am huffing quite badly, the 200m sprint was tiring but it will be worth it, for I only have few minutes to spare. I certainly do not want to miss anything. With blood thundering in my ears, I slowly make the descent up the spiral staircase, careful not to make any noise. When I finally reach the top of the staircase, I take a deep breathe and start towards the only classroom on this level. My feet pad towards the science lab, my ears twitching for the slightest sound. Silently, I creep towards the windows of the science lab, my heart beating against my chest. I wonder what I will find today.  
_Would it be like the other days?_  
_Or perhaps they will come up with something more..._

_Interesting._  
My breathe hitches at the sight before me.  
_Oh God, they are early today_  
My pants start to feel tight as I drink in the spectacle, no the private show I was peeking in on.  
The Hikaru and Kaoru fuck show  
The twins are standing in the middle of the science lab, bodies entwined around each other. They are already engrossed in their lovemaking, one redhead mindlessly tearing at his brother's clothes while the other kissing him senseless, his roaming hands eliciting breathy moans from his twin.  
I watch as Kaoru bends his head to suck at Hikaru's right nipple, his hands gripping the soft cheeks of his lover's ass. Slowly I kneel on the floor outside the science lab, eyes never leaving the twins. I am shaking as my fingers quickly unbutton my shirt and slip in to tease at my nipples, trying desperately not to moan as loudly as Hikaru is doing.  
Kaoru starts to move south, his mouth sucking and nibbling at Hikaru's soft flesh. Dropping to his knees, Kaoru nuzzles the bulge straining against Hikaru's pants. His twin bucking against his face as he grips his twin's shoulders for support. Gasping for breath, my right hand reaches into my pants to cup my arousal, my hands rubbing against it through my boxers and mimicking Kaoru's ministrations.

Kaoru stops his nuzzling, causing Hikaru to give a soft whimper of frustration. He pushes his twin backwards till his butt hit the edge of the nearest table. Then he drags the zipper down slowly with his teeth, shooting Hikaru a lustful stare. Kaoru pushes Hikaru's pants down to his knees and surveys the the large erection tenting Hikaru's boxers. My mouth hangs open as I rub myself harder, feeling my erection grow larger. My left hand relinquishes its hold on my nipple and starts unzipping my pants. I use it to cup my balls through the thin material of the boxers, squeezing slightly.  
Back in the science lab, my eyes devour the sight of Kaoru's hands gripping the butt cheeks of his twin as he sucks the erection in front of him, his tongue licking the bulge beneath the boxers. Guttural moans escape from Hikaru's mouth as his body shakes and trembles from the force of his desire.  
"Kao-chan..O-onegai" he pleads,  
Surging upwards, Kaoru grabs his twin forcefully into a kiss, his tongue plundering the heated caverns of his twin's mouth. He drops his pants and pushes Hikaru's boxers off forcefully, rubbing his own erection against his twin. The brothers moan into each other's mouths, hips bucking.  
As my eyes drink in the display before me, the ache in my erection becomes almost unbearable. I push down my boxers and allow my erection to spring free, hissing as it touches the cold air. Sweat drips off my nose and drool is leaking out of my half open mouth. But I did not care, all that mattered was my hand on my erection and the pleasure I was feeling from watching the twins make love.

My muscles feel weak and I lean my forehead against the glass window for support as I pump myself with my fingers.  
_Agonizingly slowly._  
I intend to drag out my pleasure as much as I can.  
Turning my attention back to the twins, I continue to watch as Kaoru takes his twin into his mouth, sucking and licking the entire length.  
Oh how I wish I can get a blowjob. But no, it is infinitely better to stay on the sidelines and get my pleasure this way.  
As I watch Kaoru thrust into Hikaru's mouth again and again, my fingers pump my cock almost ferociously. My eyes roll back as I imagine Kaoru's hot mouth swallowing my penis and sucking it like a lollipop.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru screams, cumming in Kaoru's mouth.  
Sated, Hikaru's body sags against the table, lazily pulling Kaoru up for a kiss.  
He whispers into his twin's ears  
But outside the science lab, I heard nothing. Nothing except my pounding heart as my mind blanked out and the pleasure consumes me. I buck into my hand and came, ropy white liquid spilling onto my hand. Panting heavily, my hands hang limply by my sides.  
_I know I have to get out of here._  
_My eyelids drop, my muscles refuse to move_  
_A few minutes, just a few more minutes..._

First I was on the floor, that I am sure, next thing I knew my feet were off the ground.  
Jerking awake, I stiffen as I realise the twins had dragged me off the ground. I mean unceremoniously yanked upwards under my arms.  
"Tsk tsk, Kyo-chann, what were you doing.."  
My head whips to the right as a particular someone breathed hotly into left my ear.  
"just now? "  
This time it came from the right ear.  
"Ne, nii-san. What do you say we teach sempai a lesson for peeking at us?"  
Kaoru humms agreeably, "I have...ideas."

"Ahh..I...I can explain, let me go!"  
I speak up hurriedly, my throat hoarse. I may be their sempai but I know fully well how devious these twins can be and well, truth be told, I really do fear for my life right now.  
"Uh uh Kyo-chan, since you took the trouble of coming here"  
"we might as well make it worth your while"  
The twins chirped merrily, as they steer me into the science lab.  
Embarrassment flushes my face. My pants and boxers are hanging around my ankles and I am butt naked for all to see  
Needless to say, this is not a situation to my liking  
Yet, I cannot help but wonder what the twins will do to me. I am a toy now, subject to their whims and desires.

Pushing me to the teacher's table, one of the twins, I don't know which kisses me hungrily, surprising me. The other unbuttoning my shirt from behind and starts to hump me, his hot erection digging between the soft cheeks of my butt. My head spins as my blood rushes to my penis.  
_Oh god, this is fucking good._  
All of a sudden, the twin in front of me digs his fingers into my hips and lifts me onto the teacher's table.  
Shocked at the sudden departure of his hot wanting mouth, I gasp, "what..ah.."  
"On your hands and knees slave!" He barks out, climbing onto the table and kneeling before me.  
"You will take me into your mouth and suck me hard."  
"Ah?..." Shocked, I could only stare at him.  
"Answer me slave!" He grabs my head thrusts his erect penis into my face.  
"Y-yes master" I whisper. I have never been so humiliated in my life before and yet, this whole situation is turning me on and I like it too much to not play along.  
"Louder slave!"  
"Yes Sir!" I croak out loudly and is rewarded with his erection in my mouth.  
Taking the large appendage deep into my mouth, I suck and swirl my tongue around it, aware of the pleasure my "master" is feeling.  
On my hands and knees, I pump his erection with my mouth, swirling and flicking my tongue around it for good measure, taking pleasure in the act as well, as my erection grow in size.

Kaoru thrusts deep into Kyoya's mouth, his hands grip the shoulders of his 'slave', moaning at the scandalous tongue that was pleasuring him.  
This wonderful tongue of his slave is joined by teeth. Teeth that forcefully grazes the sensitive skin of Kaoru's hot erection and drives him over the edge.  
Just as he is about to come, Kaoru withdraws at the very last minute, spewing his seed all over Kyoya's face.  
"You look...fetching slave. So hot with my cum all over your face."  
Rosy lips parted and panting, face dripping with his cum, Kyoya's dazed face stares back at Kaoru. His pupils dilated and unfocused.  
Kaoru hears the tinkling of glass and turns to see his twin walking to their slave on the table, in his hands were test tubes of different sizes, a cock ring, and a bottle of lube.  
Kaoru shifts to Kyoya's side, and takes the bottle of lube and test tubes from his brother.

I bend my head and reach for my erection with my hand, wanting release. Before I can do so however, the missing twin reaches forward to clamp my erection with one hand, fastening a shiny thin ring around the base of my penis. I am not fully sure what the ring is but I more or less got the idea. Still clenching my erection, the mysterious hand starts pumping my length, eliciting groans from me, as desire races through my body. All of a sudden the hand stops. To my chagrin, a whimper escapes my lips and I hear a chuckle from the mysterious twin behind me. "Don't worry my pet, the best has yet to come.."I hear more tinkling of glass and then, " My my, look at that pucker, so pink and ripe. It's just begging to be touched. You are just begging to be touched. aren't you?"  
I feel a hot gush of air on my hole, followed by a wet lick and a hard suck.  
Without warning, a cold slick foreign object demands entry at my rear. It pushes hard into my ass, startling a yelp from me.  
The forced entry stings a little but soon the cold length slides right into me. I hate to admit it but it is terribly arousing.  
Someone shuffles beside me and the next thing I know, one of the twins has tied a piece of black cloth over my eyes. Cold hands then proceed to tweak at my nipples and a mouth bites and sucks my shoulder, leaving love bites all over my body.  
With my sense of sight compromised, my other senses go into overdrive: the cold long length of what must be a test tube fucking my ass, the cock ring around my erection making the pleasure more intense, the stimulating pain of my nipples being tweaked and played with mercilessly.  
The twin with the test tube continues to push it slowly into my ass, inch by inch. giving it jerky twists that scrape my walls and send jolts of pleasure through my body. Involuntarily, my hips start thrusting backwards, begging for more, faster, harder.

"P-please...mo-ahh..more.."  
"What did you say? I want you to beg for it my pet."  
The twin behind me brings his hand down, slapping my ass hard.  
"Beg for it!"  
"P-please..m-master. I..I want m-more.."  
"That's my good pet." Rubbing the spot he slapped earlier, my master pulls the test-tube out of my hole with a loud pop, replacing it with a bigger one, this time slamming it into my ass without restraint.  
The larger test tube stretches my walls, and I cannot not help but groan from the sweet friction it is creating. As the test tube continues to fuck me good and hard, I feel it hit my prostate, causing my back to arch as the hot waves sweep through my body. I want to come. I want to come so badly...  
My erection feels heavy and I reach one hand to caress it, attempting to remove the cock ring so I could come.  
But my hand is pushed aside and I get another smack on my bottom.

All of a sudden, both pairs of hands stopped moving. The test tube is half hanging out of my ass and the hand at my nipples hover just out of reach. My traitorous body starts to tremble with need.  
I cry out with desperation, my head moving from left to right. Where are they, why have they stopped?  
I whimper helplessly, yet no one responded to me.  
Swallowing my pride, I bite out, "Please masters, let me.. c-come. I...w-want to come."  
Just as I am about to lose all hope, I hear a silky voice in my ear, " Say pretty please."  
"Pre-pretty please...m-masters"

"Good boy."  
I feel the test tube being pulled out of my hole and two hands grab me from behind, hauling me off the table. My face is pushed against a hard surface, which I realise is the teacher's table and I feel a hot hard length rubbing my ass fervently. Fingers dig into my butt cheeks and spread them apart and the twin behind me plunges his erection into me. I scream loudly at the pleasure and pain, my breathes coming in short irregular gasps.

Kaoru could not wait anymore, he plunges his painfully hard erection into Kyoya's hot tightness, his fingers gripping the soft butt cheeks and slammed into him. groaning at the heat and friction. Watching his sempai being fucked with a test tube had aroused him greatly. Vulnerable Kyoya was a sight to see. And those begs...God, he wanted more.  
Beside him, Hikaru jerks himself off, his fingers wrapped round his erection, pumping in tandem as he watches his brother fuck their temporary slave. Kaoru grabs his twin's collar and kisses him roughly.  
"I want you to fuck me from behind Hika-chan."  
Hikaru grabs the bottle of lube on the floor and squirts some on his erection. He wastes no time and sheathes himself in his brother's familiar warmth, starting a slow rhythm and increasingly building up speed.  
The combined feeling of his brother slamming into him and of him thrusting into the hot uke in front of him was more than Kaoru could take.  
He leans forward and grabs Kyoya's engorged penis and releases the cock ring.

As I am being filled up from behind, intense pleasure rocks through my body.  
_I can't hold out much...longer...Need..release..._  
"L-let me c-come...please..m-master!"  
My plea is answered. My master/lover releases the cock ring and my mind is blown away. Desire racks my body as the full force of my release sweeps through me.  
I ejaculate forcefully, all that built-up pressure thankfully released and my inner walls clench tightly around the cock in my ass.  
I dimly hear my master shout as he comes, but my mind is already floating in nothingness, my body and soul detached, I feel as if I just died in that moment...  
The little death, as the French call it, it must have been. For I have never felt so good before this...

"AAHHH~!" Kaoru shouts, as he feels Kyoya's muscles clench about him. He comes right there and then, and can tell his twin is almost at his limit as well. With one last attempt, he contracts his muscles about his twin's pumping erection and moans as he feels the hot rush of liquid in his ass.  
Hikaru sees stars behind his eyelids, groaning in relief as he spills his seed in his brother. He pulls out his limp penis and collapses on the floor next to his brother and sempai. Spent and thoroughly sated, he pulls the two boys into a hug, snuggling up to them as his eyelids drift shut...

Stirring, I wake up to find Kaoru snuggled up next to me on the floor  
Hikaru is lying next to Kaoru, his leg thrown over his twin's lower half.  
After today, I can finally tell the twins apart. Kaoru it seems, is the more forceful one, his voice also tends to get lower when aroused. Hikaru however has incredible hands that can tease mercilessly.  
But...  
I guess for once, I'm wrong about something  
Its really no fun just watching when you can join in the action...  
Damn, we should make this a regularity. Heck, we'll be the KyoHikaKaoru fuck show  
Mmmm...  
Maybe next time, I'll come early and plan a surprise for my "masters"  
No I mean slaves. Hmm...yes 2 slaves of my own does sound like a good idea indeed.

* * *

Yay! First fully POV fic(well kinda)  
Anyway pls R&R!


End file.
